Changing Perceptions
by Amala Zena
Summary: Companion oneshot to "Is this where I belong?" Certain characters thoughts on Kira and the way she influenced their lives in the near future. Warning! Possible spoilers!


**Changing Perceptions**

Companion oneshot for "Is this where I belong." These are some characters thought on Kira. The POV's start by Kira's name in **bold**. The POV's aren't labeled. There is also no dialogue. Read carefully to see who's they are. Warning! Possible spoilers! So if you don't want to know possible future events in the story don't read!

**Kira...**

Out of nowhere you appeared. Looking weak and to fragile to be a fighter. But over time you proved me wrong. You fought just like the rest of us, fighting to protect and for peace. Almost every time you fought and argued with me. Disagreeing with my opinions and reasons for peace. At first I didn't believe in you, not afraid to tell you that time and time again.

But once again you proved me wrong. Now I can't help but respect you. After seeing your conviction and abilities, I could no longer doubt you. Your words motivated to continue on fighting. Your very presence is something I now see as a permanent part of my world. And now I won't have it any other way...

**Kira...**

One day you appeared. You were one of the only people who showed emotion. Not afraid to smile or cry. Being a sense of comfort, a shoulder to cry on. Always watching out for us. In a way you became family, a sister figure. Not replacing the one I lost. But becoming my sister, my family in your own right.

Brightening someone's day and making a difference in someone's life seemed to come naturally to you. I'll never forget that time you disobeyed orders. Going off by yourself without telling anyone. Even at the end when some of us were angry with you for taking that risk you calmly replied, you were a meister too. And it was also your duty to fight...

**Kira...**

Out of the darkness of space you appeared. At first you wouldn't tell anyone where you came from. Either saying you couldn't answer or we wouldn't believe you. Those were the times Sumeragi looked at you with a sad expression. That was when I knew she knew something more. Instead of pressing you for answers, I would wait until you were comfortable with telling the truth. Even now at certain times when you think no one is watching, I can see you. Looking at nothing in particular with a look of longing of another place in your eyes. Those are the times I wish you would just forget that place and move on with your life here.

But I couldn't ask that of you. Because then you would know that I've been watching you. Sometimes though it seems like you're finally happy being here. Though sometimes I think I'm selfish. For the very thought of you leaving both angers and saddens me. But once again I can't demand for you to stay, though it doesn't mean the thought comes to mind. Though one thought silences all the rest. If whatever decision helps you continue to keep smiling I'll accept it...

**Kira...**

First time I saw you was when I rescued you from space. It was me as well who opened the cockpit and the first person to see you. You instantly surprised me. You looked so innocent and lost, these emotions unconcealed for anyone to see. Every time I looked into your eyes the innocence was there. Never fading from your beautiful eyes. No matter what you witnessed you never changed. Even though you had your own pain and scars, you comforted and listened to others.

It was your eyes that made me protective of you. You are the type of person to see and live in a peaceful world. That time you got hurt drove me to fight harder. You were protecting someone and got hurt in the process. Amazing me on how selfless you are. Even though your wound has healed, whenever I see you it reminds me of the time I was unable to protect you.

I promised to myself that I would never allow that to happen to you again. So I must continue to fight. Not just for a better world but for you as well...

End oneshot

Note: This is the oneshot I decided to write on people's thoughts on Kira. It's also shows hints on what will happen in this fiction in the future. Showing possible scenarios that can occur. Basically on how I plan for some characters opinions to be on Kira. I only wanted to show some parts of their thoughts so that's why it's short. I may expand on them later. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and continue reading my story "Is this where I belong?"

Remember to review!


End file.
